


A double coming out story

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick has something to say. Weirdly, so does Joe
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 13





	A double coming out story

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> just a good old fashioned coming out story
> 
> can be as dramatic or funny or anything else you want, just so long as they're accepted by the end

"Joe?" Patrick mumbled, trudging into the living room of their shared apartment with a heavy look in his eyes. Hopefully, it won't feel as heavy after he tells Joe what's going on. Joe looked up at him and invited him to sit down. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He cocked his head to the side, making his curly hair flop a little. Patrick's heart soared. He loved it when Joe's hair did that. 

He took a seat next to the guitarist. "I, uh, I have something to tell you, and I don't want to scare you. I also don't want to make you mad, so if you don't like me afterwards I totally understand." 

Joe frowned. "I'll always like you. No matter what," he replied. Patrick shook his head and looked at his feet.

"I'm kinda gay," he admitted. Joe looked at him strangely, so he laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm really gay." 

Joe nodded. "That's cool. In that sense, I have something to tell you, too." he lifted his tank top to reveal the chest binder he'd been hiding for years. "I'm trans, dude."

Patrick gasped. "When did you find out?" he gawked.

Joe shrugged. "Genetics suck, and they didn't get things right the first time, so I was like, _hey genetics, let me fix that for you_ so now I'm a dude."

"Perfect," Patrick smirked. "So we're cool with each other? Cause I'm in love with you, man." 

Joe blushed. "I love you too."

"Cool."

"Cool."


End file.
